jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Xargon
__TOC__ Hi! Schön, dass du dich mal wieder zurück meldest. Freut mich Bild:--).gif Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 12:28, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja find ich auch *g*. Ich habe die Fortschritte der Jedipedia in meiner Abwesenheit verfolgt und muss mit Staunen feststellen wie fleißig ihr wart :D Grüße, Xargon 13:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kannte dich zwar nicht, aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass Verschollene wieder mit neuem Elan zurückkehren Bild:;-).gif Wilkommen zurück! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:56, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Danke, danke! Ja das ist schon bisschen länger her als hier zum letzten Mal tätig war und zu diesem Zeitpunkt warst du glaub ich noch gar nicht in der Jedipedia. Freut mich dass du so aktiv mitarbeitest :D Xargon 18:05, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::In deinen Benutzerbeiträgen ist dein letzter Edit vor der Pause im Oktober datiert, da war ich schon ein paar Monate hier. Zwischendurch war ich aber ein paar wochen nicht aktiv^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:56, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Briston Die selben Informationen über Briston sind auch in deinem anderem Artikel über den Shelsha-Sektor enthalten. Ich halte es für sinnlos einen Artikel drüber zu schreiben wenn du so gut wie keine anderen Informationen hast. Mfg Dark Light Kaffekränzchen 13:19, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Antwort steht in der Artikeldiskussion :) Xargon 13:24, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Arrestor Du hast in deinem Artikel Arrestor empire at war angegeben. Ich kenne das Game gut und wüsste nicht dass sie im Game ist. Könntest du mir sagen worauf du die Quelle beziehst? --Benji321 21:46, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Erledigt, mein Hinweis hat Ackbar gesehen und Quelle entfernt! --Benji321 21:50, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :(Nach BK):Arrestor ist ein Name aus der Liste für Namen von Acclamator-Schiffen in EAW, damit kann ein Schiff in einer Schlacht so genannt werden. Es wurde aber entschieden, dass die blose Möglichkeit des Erscheinens nicht als Kanon zählt, siehe Diskussion:Rote Ernte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:53, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Hallo Xargon, du hast dich darüber beschwert, dass ein Artikel von dir gelöscht wurde. Allerdings hast du geschrieben, dass du den Artikel 1:1 von Wookieepedia übersetzt hast. Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle, daher als Quelle unzulässig. Ich möchte dich bitten, dir die Richtlinien für Autoren durchzulesen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:02, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß dass es nicht erlaubt ist und dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist. Aber ich habe als Quelle ja nicht Wookieepedia angegeben (auch wenn sie de facto eine war) sondern kanonische. Kann man den nicht verstehen dass es mich ärgert wenn einer meiner ersten Artikel einfach über Nacht verschwindet. Man hätte ja auch die nicht-quellengedeckten Teile löschen können, aber den ganzen Artikel finde ich echt schade! --Xargon 21:06, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Und jetzt komm mal wieder runter und hör auf uns mit deinem Ausstieg zu drohen. Das ist völlig überzogen. Du kannst die drei Grundsatzregeln nachlesen und du wirst feststellen, dass da Kopien verboten und zwingend nach offiziellen Quellen verlangt wird. Die Regeln existieren schon eine Ewigkeit, wenn auch nicht in dieser Aufmachung, aber wie sagt man so schön: Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber dass du es nicht gewusst hat, ist keine Entschuldigung und auch kein Grund zur Wiederherstellung des Artikels. Zu Glauben, dass alles, was in der Wookieepedia steht kein Fanon ist, weil es dort immer rausgemacht werden würde, ist höchst naiv.--Anakin Skywalker 21:08, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ach, jetzt hab ichs auf der falschen Seite gepostet, aber hier ist es auch nicht falsch: Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Es gibt mehrere Sätze, die von Inhalt und Syntax her viel zu nah am WP-Text sind, als dass du die selbst geschrieben hast. Beispiele: At an unknown point during the Clone Wars, Count Dooku put a hefty live bounty on all of the senators. Because most if not all of the senators reside on Coruscant, it fell under the jurisdiction of Fox and his men to protect the senators. One such incident occurred when Fox learned from his spies that a Trandoshan was planning to kidnap Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin. wird zu: Als Count Dooku während den Klonkriegen ein beträchtliches Kopfgeld auf jeden Senator aussetzte und sich die meisten Senatoren auf Coruscant aufhielten, war fortan Fox' Pflicht mit seiner Einheit die Senatoren zu beschützen. Fox wurde von Spionen mitgeteilt, dass ein Trandoshaner plante Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin zu entführen. Das ist für mich mehr als nur Zufall... 21:12, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja und? Ich hab diese Sätze wirklich nicht übersetzt. Dass sich die Synthax ähnelt kann schon mal vorkommen, aber ich habe ALLES aus den Quellen verfasst und nicht aus Wookieepedia. Mein Artikel ist deutlich ausführlicher, wie soll ich ihn dann übersetzt haben? Mit der Löschung von meinem neusten Artikel zu drohen ist vollkommen überzogen und zeigt wie wenig euch meine Arbeit wert ist! --Xargon 21:20, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Es stand im Artikel nichts anderes als in der Wookieepedia und in diesem Artikel ist auch kein Fanon, sonst wäre der auch schon gelöscht worden, ich habe damals den Artikel eins zu eins übersetzt (was ich damals für zulässig hielt). Du widersprichst dich... Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:22, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wir sind hier schon bei der Diskussion meines neuesten Artikels und nicht bei meinem gelöschten. Mein alter Artikel war übersetzt, der neue nicht. --Xargon 21:24, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich würde mal gerne wissen, wo du die Infos überhaupt her hast. Und die Sätze sind bis auf Kleinigkeiten 1:1 übersetzt. Schreib es anhand deiner Quellen neu, ohne dich an der WP zu orientieren, denn so wird es von jedem als Übersetzung identifiziert. 21:32, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Die Infos stehen alle in den Quellenangaben und speziell in den Internet-Links! Lies sie dir doch durch! --Xargon 21:34, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Naja, ok. Allerdings erklärt das trotzdem nicht die frappierende Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem WP-Text und deinem. 21:39, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Wenn ein Satz den selben Aufbau hat, ist das dann schon frappierende Ähnlichkeit? Egal, dann schreib ich den halt um! --Xargon 21:42, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sorry für den kleinen Aufstand Ich gebe im Nachhinein zu, dass ich vorher etwas unüberlegt war. Es hat mich einfach nur ziemlich wütend gemacht, dass ein Artikel von mir gelöscht wurde, der mir damals Arbeit gemacht hat. Dass er nicht vollständig dem Jedipedia-Standard entsprochen hat, habe ich in diesem Moment etwas ausgeblendet. Trotzdem finde ich dass eine Löschung der quellenlosen Teile ausgereicht hätte. Es ist ja auch ein Verlust für die Jedipedia, wenn man den Artikel komplett neu schreiben muss, anstatt einen Verkürzten zu behalten. --Xargon 22:09, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Xargon, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Xargon/Sions Vergangenheit Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 16:04, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST)